Jealous?
by xXSnowAngelPainterXx
Summary: "I was not." "Yes, you were!" "Was not." "Was too." "No, I wasn't." "Yes, you were." "No, I wasn't!" "Yes, you were!" Because Uchiha's just don't get jealous right? RIGHT?


**Tomatoes!**

Sasuke Uchiha; everyone knows that he loves tomatoes. . . . They were juicy, flavorful and didn't need to be peeled. You could take it, wash it, and then eat it. They were the best!

But right now at this very moment, he hated them. He loathed the fruit (yes, it is a fruit) he loved since he was a child and it was now the victim of the famous Uchiha glare.

You ask why? Well, it started out like this:

Sasuke Uchiha had invited his beloved girlfriend over for dinner. Obviously not to be romantic, but simply because she couldn't cook! He had once been invited over to Thanksgiving at her house and he now understood why when he came over her parents had left a note on the fridge stating that they thought the two "love-birds" needed some privacy and left for the sushi bar at once.

Uchihas don't make the same mistake twice . . . especially not ones that knock them out at the first bite. . . .

Sasuke had prepared tomatoes for dinner and naturally, Sakura had taken a tomato and tried it. Not very glare worthy, right? Well, it wasn't the tomato itself as the effect the tomato had on Sakura.

Sitting there across from Sasuke was Sakura who was holding the tomato and chomping on it, all the while closing her eyes as if to savor the delicious flavor.

Of course, Sasuke had rubbed off on Sakura and she had come to enjoy tomatoes too.

So, there was Sasuke, glaring at Saku—no, glaring at the tomato. How dare that tomato barge in on their dinner and take his place in Sakura's span of attention and affection? That evil, selfish tomato!

Wait . . . was Sasuke, the heartthrob of Konoha, the idol of every girl's love and dreams jealous? Because of a tomato? A simple, red, circular object?

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette had finished her evil, attention-stealing meal and was, to no avail, trying to get her boyfriend to respond.

The said person glanced at his (soon to be fiancé) girlfriend. "Hn?"

"Why were you glaring at my tomato?" she asked him amused and admittedly, slightly curious to what his answer would be.

"I was not."

"Yes, you were!"

"Was not."

"Was too."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I was not glaring at your tomato."

"Why? Are you jealous?" The small girl leaned over the table smirking and raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend, daring him to reply.

"What?" Sasuke pretended to scoff at the very thought of it. Can't let her know what I really think. . . .

Sakura sighed, dragging it out for dramatic effect and stood up. Sasuke's face turned quizzical as he silently asked her what she was doing. "Well, if you're not jealous, then I have no clue why you're glaring at my tomato," she said, waving the glistening fruit in front of his face. "I'm going to leave because you don't respect me enough to answer me and you won't stop staring at my tomato. I would at least like to think that I'm more attractive to you than a fruit, Sasuke Uchiha!"

She bit down hard into the fruit and began to stomp out of the room with her tomato until Sasuke stood up and blurted out, "No, I am not jealous because you decide to put your love and attention into a fruit." He immediately regretted it.

"Sasuke! You are unbelievable! I don't love the tomato, I love you," she giggled at the fact that the almightly Sasuke was indeed jealous of a fruit—a tomato, to be exact.

"Hn, whatever." He glared at the half-eaten tomato again. He almost swore that he saw it smirking at him.

"Sheesh, Sasuke! Will you calm down of once? You are so—Mmph!" She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

He smirked into the kiss; that'll teach those tomatoes to compete with the Almighty Sasuke Uchiha! As he broke away for breath, he licked his lips slightly and pressed his lips together. "Mmm, tomatoes," he said raising his eyebrows at her. She smiled back and went on her tip-toes to reach his lips.

Yup, it only took a certain pink-haired girl to turn Sasuke against his favorite fruit and pretend they were actually alive and taunting him, but hey, they belonged together and no fruit (or vegetable) would ever come between Uchiha Sasuke and his pinkette.


End file.
